Sonny
Sonny is a turn-based RPG in which you play as a zombie. __TOC__ Gameplay This game is controlled solely by the mouse. Classes Destroyer A physical melee class, specializing in strength and endurance. Depending on spec, the class can be strong in offense or defense. Guardian A hybrid class, based in both magic and physical strength. The guardian has very high survivability. Assassin A physical melee class with high speed and burst damage, but low health. Gunslinger A magic based class that can deal massive damage with deadly spells and abilities. However, it has very low health. Storyline Sonny features a Kafkaesque story of a man who wakes up as a zombie on a ship. No backstory or explanation for this condition is given. We follow Sonny on his escape from the ship and on his journey through the land. The story continues in the sequel, Sonny 2. Badges Walkthrough First, pick a class: *Destroyers: Offensive or defensive, depends on how you want them. *Guardian: High defense with magical and physical offense, healing. Easy to use. *Assassin: Fast, good evasion and damage. *Gunslinger: Great use of magic and status ailments but low health. NOTE I am playing with the view of an assassin class, however, all classes possess the same ability tree, meaning you can have all the abilities I mention. Starting Mission Dispose of the metabii by clicking on him and clicking an icon. After he is dead you will be able see two glowing icons in the scenery of the boat. You may feel free to hover your mouse above them and figure out which one is for advancing in the story and the store. But right now you cannot afford anything in the store so just start the next fight. I'm assuming you have finished the fight (because it's very easy...), now you can level up.So now use you new ability and attribute point for some upgrades. You can choose anyone YOU want, but I am going with smash and a +1 for vitality since an assassin has low defense. BUT, it is all up to you. Now what you want to do is take your learned ability and put in your pool of abilities so that you can use it. TAKE NOTICE that some abilities can be equipped more than once in the pool. Next, take your mouse over to the store icon (which is blue) and buy a white t-shirt. Next battle. This battle is fairly easy and the advice your blind companion gives you is GOOD advice. Either way, finish these suckers off and move on. SO you got some gloves... What are you waiting for... Wear them by clicking and dragging the icon into an empty slot. Now buy the boots and sell your old sneakers. Save your game. It is one of the squares at the bottom of the game screen, hover over one of them to find out what it does. Anyways, next fight, kill the poison zombie first if it makes you feel safe. Next battle. Both poison zombies. If you picked Smash for your new ability you would be going through these fights FAST. Another level, upgrade attributes, new abilities, from here on I will not inform you about when you level, you should know yourself and upgrade accordingly. Next fight. Okay, you should be able to buy the fire axe now so buy it, but also keep in mind that some classes cannot equip some types of weapons. Final battle on the ship, so lets go. Louis died... What ever, just finish off these little bugs and also if you want you may come back and fight this battle again to get some cool armour and weapons for free. I'll explain how later. For now just teach these losers a lesson for now. Now, you see the map? You may access this map using one of the square buttons at the bottem of the screen to bring the map up and go back to areas you have been to or to get to the next area. Well done, you have completed the easiest chapter of the game. Ishiguro's Rest Now you will see three glowing radar-like circles. The new one if for training. You can use these battles to farm for money and items. Now go to the store and see what you can buy. I would recommend purchasing the "red" gloves, legs, and armour. If you don't have the money then you may come back later. Also, items require a certain level to wear or use so make sure you have the required level to use/wear/wield the item before buying. Okay, training is important at this point so go ahead and train. There will be a red samurai enemy in training battles so you should have either iron skin or reform and also make sure you can use the ability break. If you cannot you can re-spec which is also one of the square buttons on the bottom of the play screen. Re-spec will allow you to recover any used up ability and attribute points and respend however you like. Also make sure when you get an ability you can upgrade it (not all abilities) and also remember to equip your abilities if you re-spec since your pool will be EMPTY. Now, start the next fight. All the fights here are simple. Remember, if you are able to stun enemies then use it when they are low on health or about to hit you hard. Boss Fight: Keep Veradux on a defensive since healing is a must in this fight. The sensei is pretty easy, and I recommend having at least 2 healing skills on you ability pool and stunning is necessary. If you possess any abilities that lower the opponent's defense then you can go ahead and use them. Smash and electro-bolt are really good skills to have here. Keep healing and hitting the sensei and you should beat him. The sensei has some really good armour you can use and you can come back and fight him as many times as you want. This guide is still being updated, and I am also playing the game and writing the guide, so the information is indeed accurate. Check back now and then for updates. Category:Games Category:Games with badges Category:Best of 2008 game